Conventionally, an LED package in which an LED chip is mounted has been configured in the following manner for controlling light distribution characteristics and increasing an efficiency of extracting light from the LED package. Specifically, a cup-shaped enclosure made of a white resin is provided to a LED package. Then, an LED chip is mounted on a bottom surface of the enclosure. The inside of the enclosure is filled with a transparent resin to bury the LED chip therewith. The enclosure is formed of a thermoplastic polyamide resin in many cases (for instance, refer to JP-A 2004-274027 (Kokai)).
However, along with increased application range of LED packages, recent LED packages are required to have a higher durability. Meanwhile, along with increased output by LED chip, larger amounts of light and heat are radiated from LED chip, which facilitates degradation of a resin portion with which such an LED chip is sealed. Moreover, along with the increased application range of LED packages, further cost reduction is demanded.